powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger
is the teamup movie between ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and Denji Sentai Megaranger.The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Synopsis When an unexpected enemy brings back another space pirate defeated by the Starbeasts, Gingaman must join forces with Megaranger to prevent him from reviving the Balban once again. Plot to be added Characters Gingamen Megarangers Allies *Professor Eikichi Kubota (mentioned) *Wisdom Tree Moak *Fairy Bokku *Yuuta Aoyama Villains *Captain Gregory *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix *Demon Beast Daitanix II *Space Pirates Balban **Captain Zahab **Steerwoman Shelinda **Gun General Sambash **Sword General Budoh **Spectral Empress Iliess **Destruction King Battobas *Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia **Hizumina **Bibidebi **Doctor Hinelar (mentioned) Continuity and Placement *''Gingaman: While the story should take place after the final episode, certain aspects make it hard to work in continuity; these include the Beast Attack Rods (which were upgraded in Chapter 47) and, more importantly, the true nature of Daitanix and the monsters utilized by the Balban and Captain Gregory; the story works if elements diverge from Daitanix's revival from Chapter 41 to the end, with Chapter 42 presenting this key revelation. *Megaranger: Occurs after the series' final episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors ''to be added Releases *March 12, 1999: VHS rental begins. *March 20, 1999: Laser disc release. *June 21, 1999: VHS release. *April 21, 2001: DVD release. Notes *Final appearance of the Megarangers as a team. **Mami Higashiyama (Miku Imamura) will reappear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai as one of the "Dream Sentai" team members; she also appears as Kei in GoGo Sentai Boukenger. **Hayato Oshiba (Kenta Date) will only appear in voice in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but will physically appear as a Shurikenger form in Hurricaneger and as Kenta once again in episode 39 of Gokaiger. **Masaya Matsukaze (Shun Namiki) will likewise appear as a Shurikenger form in Hurricaneger, but also physically appears as Masataka Shiba (the seventeenth Shinken Red) in Act 45 of Shinkenger and will portray the voice of Resentful Knight Endolf in Kyoryuger. **Eri Tanaka (Chisato Jougasaki) will portray the mother of Natsuki Mamiya in Task 33 and 34 of Boukenger. **Final Sentai apearance of Atsushi Ehara (Kouichirou Endou). *This is the second Sentai crossover in which the time of the story taking place is specified, and also the second to take place after the end of both series. The first in both regards is J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. **Three other crossovers also specify their placement: Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive (due to the crossover and episodes of Mirai Sentai Timeranger containing dates), Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger (which while debatable on existing in continuity, also states when it occurs) and Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (due to the Gokaiger cameo having its time placed with, again, a Timeranger connection). *''Gingaman vs. Megaranger'' was the fourth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *Because of the production of this special, several of the villain costumes were unavailable for filming in America for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. After this team up was completed, the costumes slowly became available. See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger